


Alien Hands

by RainGirl9



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGirl9/pseuds/RainGirl9
Summary: After a long day of adventures, Donna makes an observation. The Doctor takes it the wrong way.





	Alien Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where the idea for this came from, but it’s basically plotless fluff that I thought might be worth sharing.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’ve got alien hands?” Donna asked quietly, as she reached to gather one of his hands in both of hers. He let her take it, wrinkling his brow at her statement. He was almost tired enough to let her mistake go, but not quite.

“All of me is alien, Donna,” he corrected her, but that still wasn’t quite right. “So are all of you. Well, when we’re not on Earth, anyway.”

“I know that, but look.” She gently uncurled his fingers, silently encouraging him to hold his palm up and his fingers flat, so that she could press their hands together, his left hand resting against her right.

He smiled softly at the gesture.

“See that?” she prodded.

“What?” He broke into a yawn, feeling the effects of the long day behind them.

She smirked at him, a gleam in her eye. “You know all those films with little green men in them? You’ve got hands like that. Martian hands.”

“I’m not-”

“I know you’re not from Mars.” 

“-green.” 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” She snorted in mock surprise. “Look, I’m just saying that you have really long, skinny fingers.”

“Oi.” He pulled his hand away from hers, resting both hands in his lap on the book he had been reading to her before her interruption. He rubbed the spine for reassurance, feeling the familiar smooth texture and the bumps of the binding. “There’s nothing wrong with my fingers.”

Donna sat up and adjusted the covers around her body. “I didn’t say there was anything wrong with them. They suit you.”

“Long, skinny me?” He found himself pouting despite himself. It had long been obvious that Donna preferred men with a bit of meat on them. It usually didn’t bother him, especially after she had admitted that she was in love with him, but his fuzzy, sleepy mind let doubt sink in. Maybe she really wasn’t okay with his slim build after all.

Donna hummed in agreement and turned to face him. The corners of her lips turned up as she met his eyes, and she took his hand again. “Oh, wipe that pitiful look off your face. I love your alien hands, you know.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not,” she insisted. “There’s nothing else in the universe that can make me feel as safe as I do when we’re out there running for our lives, and you reach over and take my hand. I always know everything is going to be all right in the end as long as I can feel your fingers around mind.”

He found himself shifting closer to her. “Really?”

“Really. And these hands make me feel loved too. So loved, and wanted beyond anything I ever could have imagined before I met you.” She squeezed his hand. “And they’re sexy.”

Heat flooded his cheeks and he ducked his head. “Sexy?” he squeaked.

“Very sexy. Just like the rest of you. Long, skinny, sexy, sweet, alien you.” She winked and brought his hand to her mouth to kiss the back of his palm. “I love you. So much.”

He smiled and pulled her down into his embrace. “Love you too,” he murmured, as she sank against him. They shared a long hug, which was only broken when the Doctor yawned loudly. “Oh, sorry. Want me to finish reading the chapter now?”

“Actually, I think I’m ready to go to sleep,” she admitted. “It sounds like you are too. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow sounds good.” He sat up just long enough to set the book on his bedside table and mentally ask the TARDIS to turn off the lights before he settled back into bed. He gave Donna a quick peck on the lips. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Doctor.”

He cuddled into Donna, soaking up the pleasant warmth of her body beneath the covers. He was almost asleep when one of her feet brushed against his ankle, and he was struck by a realization that he just had to share. “Um, Donna…” he whispered into her shoulder, hoping that she hadn’t fallen asleep so quickly.

“Hmm?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’ve got _really_ human feet?”

She laughed and poked him in the side. “Oh hush, you. Go to sleep.”


End file.
